


Incident

by LivesToLead



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A little fluffy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flustered, M/M, Masturbation, No Beta, Not too sure on this one, Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink?, Smut, Sweet, Talking, but not a lot, horny boys, series of incidents, virgin!Caduceus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: A series of incidents has Caleb wanting someone.





	Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I asked on Tumblr if anyone would read Clayleb smut if I wrote it and I got carried away  
> Hope you enjoy anyway

He hadn’t meant for it to end up like this, with Clay pressing him up against wall and both of them panting for air between kisses. It was just one incident after another, that lead to this moment of pure need, a bit hesitant and unsure, but not unwanted. 

He was tired that day and he decided to head to bed early after his eyes started to burn and all the words in his book turned unreadable. The door numbers all looked the same, right and left was the same direction for all he cared. He was glad the door was unlocked, usually he would be worried about his things and books being stolen. At the moment he was glad that he didn’t have to reach for his room keys. He opens the door, closing it behind him leaning his body against it out of exhaustion, Caleb lets out a sigh feeling his body slightly deflate against the door.

“Caleb?” His eyes snap open at the sudden deep voice, he’s immediately met with the sight of Clay. 

Except the sight is different than usual, his silk shirt is open leaving his torso exposed for the world to see. He was thin, it was almost scary if Caleb didn’t know how well the firbolg held up in a fight, he could take more hits than Caleb. The firbolgs hip bones jutted out a bit and he could see a faint indent of his ribs, his stomach didn’t concave but did laid flat, he was a peculiar brand of lean. That and Clay had thick patch of pink hair in the middle of his chest, little pink hairs are spread around the area. Caleb looks lower and can see a faint happy trail of pink hair leading down and disappearing under Clay's pants which hang low on the man’s hips. Caleb finds himself wondering where the trail ends.

“Would you like to touch?” That snaps Caleb out of his thoughts and he immediately looks up and over the firbolgs shoulder flushing a deep red. 

“Wh-No-I wasn’t-I didn’t mean-Your very attractive but we’ve only just met, and, I just realized what you were talking about and Gods sorry.” Caleb is looking straight up and blinking rapidly, trying to fight away the sudden onslaught of heat on his face. “I thought I was in my room.” He mutters helplessly.

“It’s ok, I can tell that your tired.” Clay smiles. “That and I can see your curious, but why I’m not all too sure about.” He gives a hearty chuckle and Caleb offers a quirk of his lip. 

“Well a bit, I was just wondering about your body hair.” It was even worse when he said it out loud. 

“And what about it?” Clay asks and Caleb was suddenly so grateful for the firbolgs ability to just go with the flow, ready to answer any odd questions thrown his way. 

“Just your body hair is pink and I just assumed you had altered hair with some substance.” Caleb decides to explain further when he sees the confused expression on Clay. “I had seen some people do it before.”

“While that does sound like an interesting possibility, it’s completely natural, you know how I heal you and your friends with my lichen? It affects me physically, turning my hair pink.” Clay and Caleb have yet to move at all, both staying in their spots against the door and in the middle of the room. “Would you like to inspect?” He says the word unsurely tilting his head a bit. “That's what you were wondering, right?”

It wasn’t, at least not in the first place, but now all he could think about was being up close and touching the hair on his chest and below his belly button. He decides not to focus on that too much and instead focuses on moving forward slowly until he’s less than a foot away. It’s silent for a moment before Caleb reaches up to just a tad to reach the pink hair, he looks between Clay's chest and face, his smile doesn’t falter and waits for the wizard to continue. Caleb swallows before looking back at his chest, his hand meets pink, and it’s soft, his brow furrows as he takes a step closer and now there’s little to no space between them. It felt as though he was petting Frumpkin every time he came back from whatever pocket dimension he lived in, it was like fur almost and he found himself running his fingers through the patch of hair almost as if he were petting the man in front of him. Slowly he looks up from his fingers, trailing upwards to meet Clay's face, only to see him staring back at him with such an intensity that Caleb gasps, holding his breath. Then their staring at each other and Caleb can’t help but think about how long it’s been since he’s last been with someone.

Then there’s rapid knocking at the door. “Mr. Clay!” Nott screeches from the other side, Caleb immediately moves away to look at the door. “Caleb’s not in his room, he said he was heading to bed. Have you seen him?” Caleb opens the door to see Nott standing there, her face changes from worried to relieved almost immediately. “Oh I’m so glad your ok I thought that- I thought that-” Her words trail off as her eyes wander over to where Clay stands almost completely shirtless. “Caleb-!” Nott begins to yell but Caleb’s already pushing her out the door.

“Good Night Clay!” Caleb yells over his shoulder as they run out the door into their room. 

 

“Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew,” Beau repeats holding shirt away from her skin, that that it would help much. 

Everyone is completely covered in this weird blood slime and ash from the monster they had just killed because it was setting houses ablaze, not that anyone knows why. Now they were covered in the weird substance and while Caleb couldn’t care less and could carry on just fine. Fjord though was demanding that they all head to the bath house immediately, so they did, because at this point who was Caleb to argue. 

Caleb came out the bath last, making extra sure that his clothes were hiding his books and valuables efficiently before pulling a silver thread around his little cubbie he had them in the locker room. When he walked in to see Clay's back facing away from him while Nott was floating with her arms folded over the edge, looking a bit grumpy and entirely wet. The large man says something to her in his low voice and Nott’s lip quirks up a bit at whatever he said and she gives a little wiggle. Caleb feels himself smile and his fill with fondness for his little friend and, something else that wasn’t completely foreign for Clay but at the moment he pushes it away. He avoids going to Clay side of the tub deciding on sliding himself between Beau and Fjord and sinking into the water just below his nose.

“Hey Caleb.” Beau greets looking down at him. “How’s it goin’?” He looks back at her and blows bubbles in the water before looking straight ahead again. “Okay.” Beau purses her lips before diving back into the conversation she was having.

The rest of the time is spent discussing the battle they just had what they plan to do next, where to go next if they decide to continue traveling. How much money they made, they made a joke about how Caleb was going to spend all of his money in one place, it was bold of them to assume he hadn’t already spent it all on paper and ink, because he had. Happily so. Once they had all gotten to peak pruniness it was time to head out, Yasha and Beau of course stayed behind playing their usual bath chicken. Caleb was much too eager to get back to his things, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist and holding it with one hand as he speed walked to the little locker room.

He was flipping through the pages of one of his books when a large shadow casts over his and hears a deep. “Excuse me.” Caleb turns around and is met with the sight of a familiar patch of pink hair and grey ribs. He looks up to see Clay trying to reach into one of the higher cubbies that even Caleb wouldn’t be able to reach on his tippy toes. The firbolg looks down at Caleb and smiles at him in greeting and Caleb’s heart immediately races causing him to look down quickly, but his head immediately snaps back up to look at Clay's chest again. 

“Your not wearing a towel.” Caleb feels as though he set his own face on fire, he knows he won’t be able to get rid of that image for a  _ long _ time. 

“They were all too small, guess they ran out of the big ones.” Clay says it so casually almost as if doesn’t bother him, but Caleb can now see him shifting from foot to foot just a tad uncomfortable, hands twitching almost as if he wants to cover himself up. 

“Oh.” Caleb says bumbly as he continues looking at the mans chest. 

Caleb doesn’t move, nor does he think he’s breathing as Clay moves in closer efficiently pinning Caleb between the wall and his chest, while he reached for his clothes. While Caleb felt a bit chilled after leaving the hot water into the open air in nothing but a towel, but now he felt an undeniable warmth coming from the firbolg pressing close to him. The wizard has to close his eyes feeling want to press in closer to the other man until he’s right up against him and he can feel every bit of skin on his own. He opens his eyes when Clay's shadow shifts, he watches as the larger man unfolds his pants, Caleb looks up and their eyes lock. They keep their eye contact as Clay bends down to pull on his pants, their faces so close together as the firbolg puts his pants on one leg at a time. Caleb feels himself breathing again, but only because he can feel his breath mingling with Clay's, he wants to reach out and take his face in his hands, to feel his lips slide against his own. Instead he stays against the wall with his palms flat against it, finally Clay stands up, pulling his pants up with him and t ying them off. Caleb continues looking after Clay stops, now it feels intentional as he presses right up against him to reach his shirt, Caleb nearly shudders as Clay lightly touches his arm. Once he has his shirt he slides it on, keeping it unbuttoned and Caleb never thought that watching someone put clothes on could look so, enticing. 

“See you outside.” Clay smiles before leaving.

Caleb watches until he’s out of sight before he feels his knees go out and slides down to the ground, his face completely flushed. It takes a while before Caleb can even stand up to get dressed. 

 

Caleb was starting to feel  _ frustrated  _ due to recent events in the past week and he was really hoping that it would go away on it’s own, but it was a bit hard when the reason you were frustrated was a member of your little group of friends. He was feeling like a sexually frustrated teen again and he hated it, he hated how pervy he felt when he would think about Clay and how he would be in bed. But now, he finally had a moment to himself, Jester had dragged Nott out to do some “girly” stuff, Beau and Fjord ran out to do actual errands and  _ Clay _ was asleep in the next room.

While Caleb knew he could take his time this time, that there was no real hurry, he still felt the urgency of now now now. After undressing himself, he laid down getting himself comfortable with a pillow below his hips and under his head, he takes a breath and runs his hand down his body imagining it was someone else. Caleb hisses when he finally reaches his cock, giving himself a stroke, he moans at the contact continuing on at a fast pace.

“Fuck.” Had it really been this long where he was already hard from a few strokes. 

Caleb was gripping at the pillow his head was on, but as he continues he feels like he’s missing something. Quickly he releases the pillow and brings his fingers into his mouth sucking and licking them until he feels like it’s enough before reaching down past his other hand and sticking a finger in. He can see the image of someone looming over him, pushing him into the mattress as they fuck into him, he slides another finger in, he gasps. Soon the faceless person has pink hair and grey skin, the figure is hunching over him, between his legs and lifting them up to rest on his hips. The best Caleb can do is bend his knees but it’s enough to stimulate being handled by Clay, he has to release his cock to reach up and grasp onto his pillow, pretending it’s Clays shoulder he’s grasping. He can see a clear picture of Clay and how sweat drips down his chest and travels down. 

“Oh Fuck!” Caleb brushes against his prostate and can’t help but cry out. 

Clay looked huge from the brief glance Caleb had accidently got, and now he could only imagine what it looked like when he was hard and leaking, being rammed into him stretching him out, brushing against every possible inch of him. He arches his back as he hits his prostate again, he turns his head trying to muffle his moan into the pillow but he doesn’t have the control to do so. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Caleb is now three fingers deep and can hear himself getting louder, be he doesn’t care. “Clay, bitte.”

He begins to stroke himself again, going at a rapid pace, feeling his thighs shake and the coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Caduceus, bitte.” Caleb nearly cries, he wants to add another finger but he’s already so close, every bit of his body so close to release.

“Uh.” Caleb’s eyes snap open, sitting up immediately looking at the doorway where Clay was standing, watching.

He was so close, his cock twitches when he notices Clays gaze wander to where Caleb’s hands were previously at work. Caleb immediately flips the blankets over to cover himself, though he can’t deny the feeling of wanting to keep going while Clay is watching him. Caleb was still red, panting for air, hard, and he could tell it is not going away anytime soon knowing Clay was standing there, thinking about how Clay might’ve been watching.

“I heard my name.” Clay seems to snap out of his stupor and looks at Caleb’s face with a dark grey tint across his face. 

Caleb doesn’t say anything staying still, holding the blanket close to his body, to afraid to say anything. Afraid he might just plead for the firbolg man to fuck him on the spot. Gods he was fucking horny.

“Are you ok?” It’s almost he hadn’t caught Caleb mastrubating just seconds ago, he was too calm. Caleb just nods, his hair sticking to his face. “Ok, sorry.” He says quickly before closing the door. 

Caleb lets out the breath of air he had been holding and flops back down onto the bed. 

 

And now it was night time he was standing outside of Clay and Fjords door,  _ knowing _ that Fjord was downstairs for a night of drinking, but he doesn’t let himself get his hopes up. Even though he’s without his coat and book holster, wearing his cleanest shirt and pants, he even ran his fingers through his hair. But he wouldn’t get his hopes up. 

He knocks and immediately wants to run away, but Clay is quicker and opens the door, he doesn’t say anything as they stare at each other for a second. Clay smiles and opens the door wider, Caleb gives a quick smile before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. It’s not fair that Caleb can feel all this tension and yet Clay looks completely calm, he takes in a deep breath before talking.

“I wanted to talk to you, about what happened earlier, this morning.” Caleb refuses to look up at Clay instead favoring his shoes.

“Yeah, I wanted to apologize for walking in on you on what was obviously a  _ very _ private moment.” Clay's calm voice was frustrating, Caleb wanted a reaction.

“That is alright, I did not mind.” Caleb brushes it off easily, but suddenly he hears the words he had just said, and then from there it’s all word vomit. “I just meant you can watch anytime. No, I mean I would like you to. No that is you do not have to worry about me being angry with you, for doing, the thing you did.” He really wish he would just shut up sometimes.

He looks up to see Clay staring, with no real expression on his face, just, staring as Caleb’s anxiety continues to build. 

“You liked that I was there?” Clay asks, and Caleb can’t help the shocked expression that crosses his face. “Because if it helps I did watch for a minute before speaking up.” Clay starts to take steps closer to Caleb, and the wizard can feel his blood begin to run hot. 

“Really.” Caleb swallows thickly as Clay stands right in front of him, his figure looming, over powering him

“Yep it’s a shame I didn’t get to watch you finish.” He says it with a fucking smile, like he was talking about the weather, and god damn it if Caleb was already being filled with want.

“Um, uh, you-I-we,” Caleb couldn’t come, he felt guilty and right now he was regretting that decision. “Yes.” He feels like everything's on fire and Clay hasn’t even touched him yet. 

Clay keeps his smile, a light blush crossing his cheeks. “Sorry, I’ve never done this before.” His smile turns sheepish and he bites his bottom lip. 

Caleb can’t help but think of how adorable Clay looks. “Nein, nein, it’s fine, you're doing fine.” He says quickly. “Your a natural.” He swallows hard, more sure of where his evening was heading. 

“Can I kiss you?” Clay asks as he leans down until their at eye level, their breath mingling. “Again I’ve never done this before.” He says and Caleb can’t help but give a small chuckle, which Clay reciprocates. 

“Well don’t you want to wait for someone,” Caleb inhales, “special?” He asks despite his urge to pull the man in for a kiss. 

“I’m not sure i’m going to find someone more special than you in such little time.” Caleb tilts his head curiously. “I mean this is our last night in town before we’re back on the road and I’m sure nobody wants to hear me moaning your name from a nearby tent.” Gently Clay removes a strand of hair away from Caleb’s face, he feels sparks of energy shoot through him where Clay touches.

Caleb visibly shivers at the thought, he has to close his eyes. “I don’t know,” he begins licking his lips, “it sounds kind of tempting to me.” He opens his eyes making direct eye contact. “That way I could watch you and we’d be even.” Caleb could have a slick tongue when he wanted to even when his back was pressed up against a door. 

Clays adam's apple bobs at Caleb’s words his face turning serious, he moves in closer, taking the sides of his face. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” He says quickly before diving in. 

His head tilts to the side pressing their lips together, Caleb takes a hold of the hands on the side of his face making sure he doesn’t move away. It’s a little unsure, Caleb can tell that Clay lacks experience but it is not by any means bad, like Caleb had said, he was a natural. He moves from the hands on his face to the pink hair on top of Clays hair, running his fingers through it. Caleb doesn’t wait much longer to try and deepen their kiss, running his tongue along Clays bottom lip  before trying to move it into his mouth. Clay opens his mouth hesitantly, curious about the action, Caleb slips in and runs his tongue along Clays and that earns him a small moan that Caleb happily swallows. Clay soon gets the hint and starts to move his own tongue against Caleb’s, sliding against each other, moving apart at times for air only to come back together immediately after. 

“Can-Can I do something?” Clay asks moving his hands away from Caleb’s face and down to hold his waist. 

“Yes, Yes, anything.” Caleb gasps as he grasps the back of Clay’s neck, trying to pull him in closer. 

Clay slides his hands down to Caleb’s thighs, spreading his legs apart he grips his thighs and lifts him up so he’s pressed between Clay and the wall. Caleb’s a little stunned at the sudden change of position, also liking how now they were on somewhat even ground, that and the pressure against his groin was nice. 

“That’s better. My back was starting to hurt.” Clay says easily with a smile. 

“Sheisse that was hot.” Caleb gasps out and brings Clay back into their kiss. 

It’s a quick kiss as Caleb moves away to kiss along Clays sharp line down, he scrapes his teeth between the space where jaw and neck meet, Clay groans as Caleb continues. He gives sloppy kisses down his neck moving up and down and around, he finally gets the reaction he was looking for when Clay tightens his grip on his thighs knowing he’s locked into the man’s pulse point. He stays there giving that area special attention with more kisses, biting lightly and sucking at it, his hands go down the back of Clays shirt trying to grip onto any skin he can grab. Clay groans, pressing Caleb harder into the wall pressing their bodys together, making Caleb wrap cross his ankles behind Clays back. The hands that nearly engulf Caleb’s thighs move up his legs, past his ass, until their at Caleb shirt, going under touching at the skin underneath. Caleb gasps at the large hands that are suddenly holding his waist, thier so big that his fingertips just barely touched. 

“Can I try on you?” Clay moans out as Caleb licks his neck after placing a rather large hickey on his neck. 

“Yes. Bitte.” Caleb nods quickly as he pulls away, hands still down Clays shirt as he bares his neck.

But Clay doesn’t move. “What does that mean?” He asks and Caleb wants cry with frustration, but is patient, knowing that Clay wasn’t used to him speaking Zeminian.

“It means please.” Caleb explains swallowing. “Please. Bitte.” Caleb pleads pulling the man closer. “ Bitte markiere mich. ” He gives him a small kiss. “Please mark me.” He repeats in common. 

Clay complies almost immediately giving Caleb another kiss before moving to the side of his neck, Caleb shivers from the hot breath on his neck. For a moment it seems almost as if he was just breathing in Caleb’s scent, nosing his way along Caleb’s stubbled jaw. It’s a calm moment, the only sound being the sound of their heavy breathing and the sounds from the tavern below them, Caleb finds himself petting the side of Clay’s head that has hair on it, running his fingers through it. 

Then Clay gives him a kiss on the underside of his jaw, Caleb gives a strangled noise. He gives another kiss and another and another, until he’s down by his clavicle, Clay gives it a little nip before moving back up his neck. Caleb can’t help the heavy pants for air and the gasps that escape him as Clay kisses and lightly nips at his neck and jaw. 

“There, there.” Caleb says quickly, his hips involuntarily moving forward against Clay, he tugs on his fair to move hims closer to the place he had just brushed against with his lips. 

Clay groans at the feeling of Caleb moving his erection against his stomach, he bites down on the spot and then he’s being tugged away as Caleb moans and squeaks at the same time.

“Gentler, gentler.” He licks his lips as Clay nods. 

“Sorry.” Clay apologizes almost immediately, and Caleb give him a smile before kissing his cheek. 

“Your fine.”

Clay smiles back before back in and slowly laving at the area with his tongue in an apology making Caleb moan, thinking about the other things Clay could be doing with that tongue of his. Caleb is straining against his pants with want, he needs friction. He moves his hips against Clays stomach again, groaning at the drag of his cock against the fabric of his pants and Clay. While Clay’s stomach was nice, he really wanted to feel the other man’s erection against his own, to feel if Clay was as hard and aching as he was. Clay moves away from his neck to looks at Caleb with dark tinted cheeks and lust addled eyes, Caleb can’t help but to whine under his gaze before bunching up Clays shirt at his shoulders. 

“I need to feel you.” Caleb as he looks for the buttons on Clay’s shirt. 

Caleb can’t find any buttons on the mans shirt, getting frustrated when he can’t find any alternative way to open the shirt, he just starts tugging at it. Clay chuckles as Caleb fails to pull the shirt apart. 

“Do you need help?” Clay asks with an amused smile. 

Caleb blushes refusing to look up. “I know this shirt opens up.” He mutters frustratedly. 

Clay doesn’t say anything as he releases Caleb’s waist and gently pulls his hands away from his shirt. He give him a smile as he reaches under his shirt and begins to slowly unbutton it. Caleb can only watch with utter desire as bits of skin are revealed to him willingly and on purpose this time. Clay reaches the button where Caleb’s hip connects with his torso, he stops. Clay looks down at Caleb’s very obvious bulge with an almost perplexed expression. He looks up at Caleb for a second before he reaches out and cups Caleb’s cock through his pants and gives it a little squeeze making Caleb release a loud strangled noise. 

“Are you ok?” Clay asks pulling his hand away just a tad in reaction, though Caleb’s pleasured face never falter. 

“Ja, ja, just don’t stop.” He moans as he puts his hand over Clays pressing his hand in harder. 

Caleb keeps his other hand around Clays neck as he moves his hips against his and Clay’s hand.

Clay had been hard the moment he had kissed Caleb, which couldn’t be helped especially when you’ve been stuck inside a house with family and no one else to really experience things with. So he was perfectly fine with just him and his hand on occasion, but then there was Caleb. Caleb who seemed a bit timid at first, but then ended up being pretty hard core in the end. Caleb who could do amazing things with magic. Caleb who could turn red at the drop of a hat. Caleb who was touching himself and moaning Clay’s name just that morning. Caleb who was three fingers deep at the thought of being fucked by Clay. 

Now Clay was straining against his pants as Caleb got off on his hand, moaning in a low voice, moving his hips at the same time. He was pressed tightly against the door, writhing against it. Caleb really was a sight to behold at the moment, making blood rush into Clay’s ear nearly deafening him. Clay wished they were closer in height so he could move against Caleb the same way, instead he settles for kissing Caleb mid moan so he can swallow the sound. Caleb whimpers as Clay removes his hand, missing the friction and Clay’s huge hand. He moves his hands so they can grip Caleb by the ass with both of his hands, he holds tight as he moves them away from the wall and walking them over to the bed. 

Carefully almost as if Caleb were made of glass, Clay lays him down on the bed with a kiss as he hovers over him. He pulls away from the kiss to sit back on his knees as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt and lets it slip down his shoulders and off his arms, once it’s off he tosses it to the side to avoid any mess getting on it. Caleb sits up and takes off his own shirt before coming forward to sit in Clays lap. Slowly, Caleb moves his hand to Clay’s clavicle, tracing the bone there with his fingers, he moves his hand further down to pet at the pink patch of chest hair Clay had. He had no idea why it enticed the man so much but he liked the attention anyway. 

Caleb moves from the hair to one of Clays nipples, he swipes his thumb over it before giving it a light pinch, making Clay sharply inhale. Caleb looks up to see his reaction and smirks to himself when he sees Clays closed eyes and how he bites his lip. Clay takes ahold of his hips, which spurs Caleb into action, and starts to grind forward against Clay. He bites his own lip at the feeling of Clays erection against his own, he can feel how big Clay is compared to himself. 

“Fuck Clay.” Caleb moans. 

“Caleb.” Clay moans back in response his hips bucking up into Caleb’s. 

Caleb moves his hands back up to Clay’s shoulder, holding on tightly as he tries to move faster, but instead Caleb no longer feels Clay’s hands on his hips and instead his hands tugging and undoing the ties on his pants. Caleb looks down at Clays hand as it loosens his pants and reaches past his underclothes, wrapping his hand around his cock, pulling it out. Clay gives it an experimental tug.

“Oh Gods.” Caleb moans as he curls forward leaning his head on Clays collar bone. 

Caleb reaches further down Clay’s back trying to straighten his spine again, gain some ground, but then Clay does it again and it’s been awhile since someone else has touched him. He drags his nails up Clays back as the firbolg twists his wrist at the head of his cock. Clay groans at the feeling of the slight sting of Caleb dragging his nails up his back, not expecting to enjoy it as much as he does. 

Caleb lets go of Clay’s shoulders, shifting off of Clay’s lap to sit in front of him as he starts to frantically untie Clays pants. 

“I want everything off. I want our pants off.” Caleb says quickly as he gives up on Clays pants and tugs off his own and his underclothes. 

Then Caleb’s naked and Clay had never seen a sight as beautiful as Caleb when he was so sure of himself, confident and demanding, that and the fact that he was naked also helped. He didn’t want to forget this.

“Are you alright?” Caleb asks noticing Clay’s silence and blank expression. “We can stop.” His body screams no, but he doesn’t want to push too far where Clay is uncomfortable. 

“No, no it’s fine.” Clay shakes his head a slight smile on his face. “I’m just taking a moment to memorize this. To memorize you.” He reaches out and caresses the side of Caleb’s face. 

Caleb give him a bashful smile which Clay returns before leaning in and giving Caleb a sweet kiss, with no particular motivation behind it other than to kiss Caleb. Clay then leans back and pulls off his own pants tossing them to the side and Caleb nearly faints. Clay was nearly twice as big than the last time Caleb had seen him, his tip was leaking with precome, Caleb wanted to know how he tasted. He feels himself crawling forward until he’s sitting right in front of Clay.

Clay didn’t know he could be anymore turned on, but then Caleb was crawling toward him on all fours, eyes trained on his cock and he felt like he could come from the sight alone. 

“This thing could split me in half.” Caleb mutters as he ghosts his fingers along the shaft of the other mans cock. 

Clay hisses in breath of air at the light touch, he tries to ignore it. “Well if you don’t want to we could always-” 

“Who said I wouldn’t want to.” Caleb interjects quickly making eye contact with Clay and the electric blue of Caleb’s eyes shocks Clay into silence. 

Clay swallows hard as the blue eyes pin him, keeping their eye contact as Caleb slowly lowers himself down on the bed. He watches as Caleb looks at his cock real quick before looking back at pink eyes. Caleb takes the base of it in his hand, his finger sticks his tongue out and gives the tip a long lick, his response is immediately

“Fuck.” Clay squeezes his eyes shut, gripping the sheets tightly, he had never felt anything like that before and it sent electricity up and down his spine. 

“Look at me.” Clay’s eyes snap open at Caleb’s demand.

Caleb waits only a moment after Clay opens his eyes to give the head of Clays cock an open mouthed kiss. Clay groans at the sight. Caleb then licks his way down, when he gets to the bottom he licks at Clay’s left ball then sucks it into his mouth. Clay lets out a loud strangled noise, Caleb feels himself fill with satisfaction and warmth at the sound, but continues releasing the ball with a soft pop before giving wet kisses up the shaft and sucking at the precome at the head. Clay can’t help the loud sounds that claw their way out of his throat at Caleb’s actions, all the feelings completely new and exhilarating, he’s afraid he might come too early. 

Caleb sits up licking his lips, he settles back into Clay’s lap setting his hand on the middle of his chest past the pink patch of hair. 

“Are you doing alright?” Caleb asks feeling Clay’s racing heart under his palm.

“Yeah, but any longer I think I would’ve came.” Clay says with the same casualty he always has. 

Caleb feels himself shudder at the words as he moves himself against Clay’s lap, their cocks sliding against each other. “I want you.” He grips the chest hair under his palm. “ _ Bitte _ .” He pleads desperately. 

Clay is wordless as he wraps his arm around Caleb and slowly lays him down, keeping himself from crushing down onto Caleb by bracing his hand on the bed. He takes his arm out from under Caleb and holds the side of his face, he rubs his thumb along Caleb’s bottom lip. Caleb flicks his tongue out against his thumb, then gives it a kiss. Clay feels almost overwhelmed by Caleb’s kiss, the sight of him below him with his red hair fanned out against the pillow, and the way he looks up at him is enough for his heart to beat faster than it has the entire time they had been fooling around. 

Clay moves his hand down from Caleb’s face and trails it down past his neck and collar bone, past the red curls of chest hair that Caleb has, following Caleb’s happy trail with his finger, he brushes past  his cock in favor of going lower. Between the cheeks of his ass, Clay moves a single finger against the puckered hole, tracing the outside and pushing against it. Caleb’s breathing gets heavier in anticipation. 

“Don’t we need something?” Clay asks moving his finger away from Caleb’s hole, going to rub against one of his ass cheeks. “Ya know, to make this go smoother?”

Caleb whines at the loss of contact. “Yes, um, ja, do you have any oils? Or anything that you can you use on skin that won’t’ irritate it?” His voice shakes unsteadily, filled with need. 

“I might.” Clay says as he sits up patting Caleb’s butt as he moves away. “I’ll check.” Caleb nods in agreement. 

Clay smiles as he gets off the bed to walk over to where his bag of stuff sits on a chair, Caleb watches the other man while he waits. Though he had a gauntly frame Clay seemed to have a very nice ass from Caleb’s point of view. Clay turns back around with a vial in hand and walks back to the bed. Caleb glances down at the aching cock between Clay’s legs, it was big, the biggest he’s ever dealt with. It probably was going to split him in half, at least then he would die a happy man. 

Clay kneels between Caleb’s legs, grabbing his legs behind the knee Clay pulls Caleb closer in a quick motion, even after Clay lets go of Caleb’s legs they stay bent. The action makes Caleb’s cock twitch with interest. 

“I’m not sure how exactly to do this part.” Clay admits as he holds the bottle of oil a bit unsurely, 

Caleb sits up taking the vial out of his hand. “I’ll show you.”

He pours the oil onto his fingers and he immediately can smell the sweetness of the oil and the pink tint it has, Caleb makes a note to ask about it later. 

“Slowly.” Caleb says as he slowly slides a finger into himself.

Clay watches with such want and focus that Caleb wants to skip stretching himself all together to just get to Clay fucking him, but he knows how big Clay is and how this probably the most vital part of there activities of the night. So instead Caleb settles for sticking in more fingers slowly stretching them out and pulling them in and out at an agonizing pace, avoiding his prostate. 

Clay puts oil on his own fingers when he thinks Caleb is ready for him, his fingers are much larger thicker than the humans. Caleb takes his fingers out and guides Clay’s own hand to him, Clay’s hand shakes just a tad as he slowly inserts a finger into Caleb, with only a little bit of resistance. Caleb encourages him with shaky breaths, telling him that he’s fine and to keep going. It did help that Caleb couldn’t stop the occasional moan that came out. Soon Clay is three fingers deep and it’s taking everything Caleb has to not start fucking himself on those fingers, then it happens. Clay curls his fingers and they hit against his prostate and something guttural comes out of Caleb’s throat. 

“What was that?” Clay asks not moving his fingers just in case the human infront of him was hurt. 

“That was, um, my prostate.” Caleb moves forward to get Clays fingers deeper again, he groans loudly when it happens again. “It’s very sensitive, and feels  _ very _ good when something touches it.”

“Oh.” Clay says looking down where his fingers had disappeared. 

He pushes his fingers in a little harder, curling them, and feels the bundle of nerves more clearly this time, he pushes against them as Caleb cries out. 

“Now.” Caleb says sternly removing Clays fingers from his as he moves to sit in his lap. “Fuck me now.” Clay moans at the words. 

Caleb takes the oil and pours it on to his hand before slicking up Clays cock. He positions himself above his cock and slowly, inch by inch sinks down onto Clay. Caleb has to stop a few times to allow himself get used to the stretch of the large cock inside of him. After what must’ve been at least five minutes, Caleb is now fully seated on Clays lap, both of them breathing heavily, he had never felt so full before. He could feel every inch, strething him wide, he didn’t even have to move that much for him to feel Clay’s cock  hit his prostate. He wasn’t going to last long.

Clay had to resist the primal urge to snap his hips up into Caleb’s, to move. Clay loved the heat that surrounded him, he needed to take deep breaths to remember not to move, not until Caleb starts. He didn’t want to hurt the human. 

Then he moves, it’s a small movement, just Caleb moving his hips forward, but god's it’s enough, to feel Caleb moving against him. They both moan almost in unison at the movement. 

Caleb continues to grind their hips together slowly and Clay has to hold onto Caleb’s hips as an anchor to keep himself from bucking into him, his grip almost bruising, but Caleb likes the idea of the giant bruised hand marks on his hips being there the next morning. He switches it up and begins to raise up an inch and lower himself back down. 

“Fuck Clay.” Caleb moans. “Your cock is perfect, hitting every inch inside of me.”

Caleb throws his arms around Clays neck and kisses him deeply and sloppily, lifting himself up until he was at Clays height, but then letting himself slide back down Clays cock. 

“Oh scheisse.” He moans into Clays mouth. 

Clay groans in response feeling Caleb’s tight heat move up and down against. 

“Your so tight Caleb. So warm.” Clay nearly growls as he begins to guide Caleb’s hips up and down on his cock. “You fit so perfectly, like your ass was made for my cock.” He wasn’t sure where his words were coming from, but he was sure that Caleb seemed to be getting off to it as he moaned. 

“Yes.” Caleb sighs out as he starts bouncing up and down Clay’s cock, resting his forehead against Clay’s.

Clay begins to move his hips into Caleb’s, matching his pace. “Fuck Caleb.” 

Caleb can feel himself getting closer to the edge, and he can tell that Clay is close too.

“I’m close. Please Clay.” Caleb begs trying to move faster, his thighs aching with effort. “Please, please, please.”

“Are you going to come?” Clay asks as he forces Caleb onto his back, as he hovers over him, Caleb nods. “Untouched?” 

Caleb nearly cries at the thought, he wants to reach down and grab himself but Clay has interlocked their fingers on each finger and holding them against the bed. Clay moves at a slow pace as he rocks into Caleb, the wizards legs wrapped tightly around him keeping him close. 

“Touch me Clay.” Caleb arches off the bed feeling the pressure against his prostate. “Stroke my cock.”

“I want to see if you can come untouched.” He begins to rock into the bed faster, making the frame squeak. 

Caleb can’t say anything as the moans build in his throat, pretty sure that Clay was aiming for his prostate on purpose this time. Clay starts to fuck into him at a faster rate than before, the headboard of the bed now hitting the wall behind with the sheer force. 

“I want to see you come first.” Clay grunts out as he thrusts into Caleb. “Since I missed it the first time.” Caleb moans. 

“Fuck.” Caleb groans. “Fuck, fuck.” He repeats Clays name as he feels his orgasm build, the coil finally going to snap. 

“Say my name.” Clay presses Caleb harder into the mattress his thrusts becoming more erratic and forceful. “Fucking say.” He growls into Caleb’s neck as he begins to bite at it. 

“ClayClayClayClay.” Caleb chants as Clay hit’s against his prostate one last time and he’s coming. “Fuck!” Come shoots out between the two, successfully covering both of their chests. 

Caleb tightens around Clays cock as he comes, Clay’s not too far behind with a few more thrusts and his spilling inside of Caleb with a scream of his own. He pulls in and out a few times, working them through their orgasms. As soon as Clay pulls out, come comes spilling out of Caleb’s stretched hole. Clay gets up immediately and grabs two cloths wetting them in the water basin, he wipes himself off first then comes over to the bed where Caleb lays in utter exhaustion, feeling about two seconds away from sleep. Clay begins clean Caleb, wiping off all the sweat and come of the night, he tosses the cloth away into a corner before pulling the covers down and climbing into bed with Caleb pulling the covers over both of them.  They don’t say anything, exhaustion over powering them both, but there’s still a question on Clays mind. 

“Now what?” Caleb looks back at him. “What do we do now?” he asks. 

Caleb doesn’t say anything as he puts his hand against Clay’s chest. “Your heart beat isn’t slowing down.” He says simply. 

Clay reaches out and does the same to Caleb. “Neither is yours.” Caleb moves in closer, nuzzling his head against Clay’s chest, still able to smell the Azalea flower oil they used. “What does it mean?” He’s able to yawn out huddling in closer to Caleb, wrapping an arm around him. 

“That maybe there’s something else.”

And then they were asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I hope this wasn't a complete waste of your time  
> Lemme know what you think  
> Until next time friends


End file.
